


Walk the Miles

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Inked Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar Manager Jared, Bottom Jensen, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inked Boys, J2, Jensen Plays Guitar, Jensen sings, Kissing, M/M, Punk Jared, References to Homophobia, References to past angst, Schmoop, Serenading, Shower Sex, Tattoo Artist Jensen, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen's relationship has settled into something familiar, into something wonderful. It hasn't been all that long but after what he's been through, Jensen knows a good thing when he sees it. Jared is better than good and Jensen is ready to be brave in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always lovely @Dancing_Adrift.
> 
> Title from Led Zeppelin's Thank You.
> 
> Please see this YouTube video for a beautiful acoustic version of the above song done by Chris Cornell. It was pretty much on repeat while I wrote this.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbQKTD3dR3s&feature=youtu.be

It had been an _amazing_ few months, without a doubt the best of Jared’s life. Falling into their relationship came as easily to Jared and Jensen as waking up, and their lives seemed to slot into place with the same readiness as their bodies. They spent more of their free time together than they did apart, even frequenting each other’s places of employment when one worked and the other didn’t. They had gotten to know each other's friends - who now felt like simply _their_ friends - and Jared was practically a new fixture at Wayward Sails Tattoos on account of coming in to bring Jensen lunch every day; it was something he insisted on doing because he was off most days, instead working nights at the bar, and it was always worth dragging himself out of bed to see the love in Jensen’s eyes when he walked through the door. It didn’t take long for Jared to realize that Jensen made anywhere feel like home; as long as they were together Jared knew he was in the right the place.

Jensen insisted on coming out to Jeff’s Place often too, bringing him dinner or hauling him into the alley at the backdoor to make sure he took at least a 15 minutes break, which they spent either sharing the day’s stories and laughing or feeling each other up like teenagers against the rough brick wall. Jensen didn’t stay late most of the time, having lots of art to get through and needing a decent night’s sleep, but eventually he had started bringing Jason with him when they got off work on Saturday nights. After Jared heard Jason play for the first time he was in love with his sound and begged him to let Jared pay him to play. It didn’t take too much convincing and suddenly Sunday nights belonged to Jason Manns, his sweet voice and gentle guitar. Danneel started coming out too, sometimes bringing friends. As the weeks went by more and more of Jason and Jensen’s friends came into the bar on Sunday nights and it was always a good time.

Jared had always loved his job but never so much as on days when Jensen was there, whether it was on a random weeknight and he was just stopping by, or occasionally when he spent the entire evening on a stool at the end of the bar with a beer and a sketchbook, making eyes at Jared and chatting when he got the chance, shooting him looks full of promise that filled Jared with excitement and longing until he’d close down and they’d indulge themselves by revisiting the night Jensen first came to Jeff’s Place and let Jared fuck him bare against the bar. Vigorous after-hours workplace sex aside, there was little that Jared loved more when he was working than being able to look up mid-pour or as someone at the bar was trying to catch his attention and instead let his eyes find Jensen: deep in thought while he was drawing, throwing his head back laughing at something someone said, sipping quietly at his beer, or - best of all - looking right at him from across the darkened room, his impossibly bright green eyes making Jared’s heart flutter in his chest like it was their first date.

Tonight was shaping up to be like most Sundays. The bar was pretty full and Jason’s guitar was sitting in its stand by the lone microphone on the raised dais at the front. Jared was in between serving and took the black towel from off his shoulder to wipe up the counter, watching Jensen where he was sitting at the big booth in the other corner that had unofficially become their usual spot. He was surrounded by a good group tonight including Jason, Danneel and her best friend Genevieve, and Jensen’s friends Rob and Rich who were in town for the weekend. Even in the low light of the bar, Jensen stood out to Jared in a way that made it difficult for him to even see other people. All the time they’d been together and Jared still couldn't get over how beautiful Jensen was - somehow still capable of taking his breath away just by _being_ \- and Jared was most days completely beside himself that this incredible man was _his_ , and that Jared belonged to _him_.

Jared tongued subconsciously at the ring in his bottom lip and flipped the towel back up onto his shoulder. He forced himself to take his eyes off his gorgeous boyfriend and glanced up at the clock above the bar, tucking the loose strands of his now all naturally brown coloured hair behind his ears. It was time to get Jason’s show going and Jared always took the opportunity to step in front of the mic and introduce him, in the process welcoming everyone to Jeff’s Place and inviting his patrons to come say hello at the bar, grab a drink, and have a great night.

Jared stepped off the stage to the applause of the room, Jason giving him a smile and nod before picking up his guitar and sitting down on the stool that had been set up for him. Jared loved that he could feel Jensen’s eyes on him - instinctively knew that he was watching - and, checking the bar quickly to make sure Os and Kathryn had it covered, he ducked towards their booth to quickly say hello. Jensen’s eyes found his and he held his gaze the whole way, Jared’s pace quickening on its own as he closed the distance between them.   
Jensen didn’t move to stand and Jared didn’t go to sit; Jared came up close and Jensen wordlessly pressed his cheek to Jared’s stomach, wrapping his arms around Jared’s hips and looking up at him through his golden lashes over the edge of his glasses, smiling sweetly.

“Hey, baby,” Jared stooped down to plant a kiss on Jensen’s forehead and let his hands rest on Jensen’s shoulder. When he stood back up he let his eyes look around the table and got a sly smile from Danneel, a wave from Gen, and friendly nods from Rob and Rich who were deep in some conversation but still wanted to acknowledge his visit.

“Anyone need refills?” Jared asked loudly, grinning, and he scanned the table.

“Oh, yes please!” Danneel gestured to both herself and Gen, and Rich held up a finger to indicate another round for them, too. He felt Jensen nod his head against him. Jared looked down at him with a little surprise. He saw the empty pint glass in front of him and thought it a little odd. Jensen usually just nursed his drinks, leaving him a couple rounds behind everyone else. But if Jensen wanted another it wasn’t like Jared was going to stop him. He petted at the back of Jensen’s head, gently scritching his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

“You got it,” Jared smiled at the group before pushing Jensen back so he could lean down and find his mouth this time, kissing him leisurely and playing along his lips with his tongue. He felt rather than heard the soft rumbles of sounds Jensen was making, too weak to compete with the din of the bar and Jason’s performance which had started up. After a moment, Jared reluctantly pulled back and he leaned past Jensen to collect the five empty glasses he was going to replace.

Jared took up his post at the bar and put together the table’s drinks, adding them one by one to a large black tray. Just as he placed the final pint, Kathryn walked up and slid the order onto her hand, her elbow braced against her hip to keep it steady. Jared raised an eyebrow; he always took care of Jensen’s table.

“I got it, boss.” She grinned and winked at him before turning towards their table. Jason was just wrapping up one of Jared’s favourites of his, _Soul_ , to the enthusiastic applause of the bar’s patrons, the loudest of which were always their friends. Osric came up and stood behind him, his eyes moving between Jason and Jared’s friends’ table and Jared started to get this prickly feeling low in his stomach that felt a little like suspicion but he wasn’t sure why. He ignored it in favour of taking the moment to watch Jason on stage. He was smiling and nodding his appreciation to the crowd, sipping his water. He cleared his throat and tilted the mic in front of his face.

“Thank you, thanks all. Always love singing that one. Now, I’ve actually got something new for you tonight. Someone wants to join me on stage and it’s a bit of a big step, so if you would all be so kind and help me welcome my dear, dear friend Jensen Ackles up here.” Jason grinned and looked kindly in Jensen’s direction, where Jared’s eyes immediately followed.

Jensen was standing up deliberately and he took a deep breath and shook himself a little before moving to take Jason’s place behind the microphone. As Jared watched him put on a brave face, suddenly the extra drinks were making sense. The audience clapped encouragingly - Danneel and their friends were roaring - and Jared didn’t even realize he was staring with his jaw practically dropped to the bar until Osric put a gentle hand on his arm and looked up at him like he had known this was coming. Jared managed to close his mouth but otherwise he was frozen in place, his eyes tracking Jensen’s every move as he slung Jason’s guitar strap over his shoulder and sat on the stool, adjusting the mic to suit his height. Jared knew that Jensen played - he’d seen the guitar lying around his boyfriend’s apartment - but Jensen had never played in front of him before. Now he was on a stage in front of him and an entire pub full of people, and when he was satisfied with the mic, he nervously cleared his throat and his piercing green eyes went right to Jared.

“Uh, hi, everyone, thanks. I’m- uh, Jensen. I don’t do this often but this is kind of special. I... “ He held Jared’s gaze across the bar and more than a few heads turned Jared’s way to see where Jensen was looking so intently. “There’s someone here that’s special to me, and, uh- many of you might know him but- anyway, this- this is for him.”

Jared’s heart was pounding like a jackhammer in his chest, his throat was tight and he was definitely shaking as Jensen started to strum. Normally, while the place listened to Jason and other acts play, there was still the quiet thrum of conversations, but somehow Jensen had changed the tone of the room entirely and it was silent, all eyes on him, though he never took his eyes off Jared. The guitar was gentle and familiar, the opening chords to Zeppelin’s _Thank You_ ; it wasn’t one of Jared’s favourite songs, but as Jensen opened his mouth and the first words rang out, soft and clear and achingly beautiful in Jared’s ears, he knew that coming from the man in front of him there was no song more perfect.

_“If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_If mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

_Handsome man, I give you my heart, perfect man, nothing more._

_Little drops of rain, whispers of the pain, of tears of loves lost in the days gone by._

_Our love is strong, with you there is no wrong, together we shall roll until we die._

_Inspiration is what you are to me. Inspiration, look and see._

_And so today, my world it smiles. Your hand in mine, we walk the miles._

_Thanks to you this will be done, ‘cause you to me are the only one._

_Happiness, no more be sad, happiness. I am glad._

_Little drops of rain, whispers of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by._

_Our love is strong, with you there is no wrong, together we shall roll until we die._

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_If mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.”_

Jensen smiled softly as he sang it out, winking at Jared when he changed the words from “kind woman.” Jared was enraptured the whole time, letting Jensen’s beautiful, gravelly voice wash over him, and he was near to overwhelmed with how loved he felt in that moment. When Jensen sang the last line and looked a little relieved as he kept strumming to the end, the crowd in the bar felt twice as large as usual the way it clapped and hollered and whistled. Jensen had a beautiful voice and played the guitar flawlessly. Jason had leaned back against the wall and watched him, looking proud, and unsurprisingly Danneel’s cheers were the loudest of everyone’s. Jared was too stunned; he didn’t realize he wasn’t clapping too until he heard Osric chuckle at his side and nudge him with his elbow. He blinked and joined in right away but his heart was in his throat.

With the final note of his guitar, Jensen grinned out at the audience, laughing under his breath and nervously clearing his throat again. He nodded to Jason who stepped forward to collect his guitar but Jensen didn’t move away from the mic. He reached for the stand as if he was simply looking for something to do with his hands before he started to speak again.

“Jared, if you could come up here a minute…” Jared could tell Jensen was gripping the mic stand pretty tightly as he spoke, certainly trying to steady himself, and the way Jared’s stomach flip-flopped at his words he couldn’t blame him. He stood blinking at him for a heartbeat, and then another, and then Osric had his hands on his arms and was starting to steer him towards the opening at the end of the bar. The helpful fucker was still laughing, despite the fact that Jared could barely hear it over the rush of blood pumping in his ears, even though the bar was hushed as he made his way to join Jensen on the dias. As he got closer and their eyes were still locked on one another’s, Jared tilted his head and gave him a look that read clear as day _what are you doing_ \- as if Jared couldn’t guess - and it only made Jensen grin wider and wink at him again. When he was finally standing in front of Jensen - after what felt like the longest walk of his life - Jensen reached out and took both of Jared’s hands in his. Jared watched him get down on one knee and was sure that the image erased all his knowledge related to breathing, blinking or thinking; he could only stare, and maybe shake a little more.

“Jared,” Jensen started, that smile of his reaching all the way to his eyes, making those perfect crinkles that Jared loved appear so profound. “I knew I was done the moment you walked into my life. Nothing has been the same since we met and it’s only been the best I’ve ever known. You really are an inspiration and I know with you I have everything I could every need. You are the only one for me. So, Jared Tristan Padalecki, would you please consider doing me the honour of marrying me?” He punctuated the question by placing a soft kiss on the knuckles of the hands he was holding, and though Jared had realized that this was what was happening, while he hadn’t expected it, the question still hit him like an emotional hammer. He couldn’t help that as he finally sucked in a breath and let it out in a raspy laugh, he was blinking moisture from the corners of his eyes. His hand was trembling when he took it back from Jensen’s grip and palmed the side of his face instead.

“Yes, Jensen, yes! Of course, yes,” Jared managed to get the words out around his nervous, excited, overwhelmed laughter and he threw his arms around Jensen as he stood to kiss him. It was a quick, hard kiss, both of them practically vibrating with the energy of the moment, and then the pub erupted into near-deafening cheers around them. When Jensen pulled back to look at him, his eyes were glistening a little, too, and Jared was smiling so hard his cheeks were hurting. Jensen took his one hand, threading their fingers together, and held Jared’s arm up as he turned to the crowd, smiling, nodding and silently thanking them for their encouragement. Kathryn was standing by their table with the empty black tray folded down the length of her body, hopping on the spot with delight, and as Jensen guided Jared back to their friends, they all stepped out from the booth to take the newly engaged couple into tight embraces. Jason squished them both at the same time and then disappeared to retake the stage and start playing again. By the time all their friends had hugged them and sat back down, Jared was standing with Jensen tucked under his arm, Jensen’s hand in the back pocket of his jeans, and the last thing he wanted to do in that moment was go back to work behind the bar.

“So congratulations are in order, then.” A familiar voice came from behind him and Jared spun around in surprise, almost knocking Jensen over in the process. Luckily, Jensen was used to Jared’s uncoordinated baby-moose-like movements, so he recovered quickly as Jared bent and scooped up the tiny pale, red-headed person in front of them.

“Felicia!” Jared exclaimed as he squeezed her into a tight hug, her feet coming clear off the ground. She laughed over his shoulder, holding one arm up which had an unopened bottle of champagne. Jensen eyed the encounter with a smile and raised eyebrow.

“Careful, Sasquatch, you’re gonna make me drop the bubbly!” She was giggling when he finally put her down again.

“What are you doing here?” Jared gushed as stepped back.

“Well, you know, your gorgeous boy toy had these plans for tonight and Osric thought you could maybe use a hand with the bar because you have way better things to do than work now that you’re freshly engaged and all.” She just about squealed when she got that last bit out and jumped up to hug Jared again. When she let him go she turned to Jensen and did the same. Jensen was surprised only for a moment before he softened and hugged her back.

“Jensen, baby, this is Felicia. She used to work here, too. She managed the bar for Jeff back when I got hired. She left us a couple years ago to go write comic books for Marvel or some other thing, pfft!” Jared dramatically rolled his eyes and jokingly brushed off Marvel as he introduced her but Jensen was clearly impressed, nodding approvingly. “And Felicia, this is my boyfri-”

“Fiancé!” Both Jensen and Felicia corrected him, grinning. Jared laughed and kissed Jensen’s temple.

“My _fiancé_ , Jensen. He’s a famous tattoo artist.” Jared always introduced him like that and he didn’t need to look at Jensen to know he was blushing because he always did.

“Delighted to meet you, Jensen,” Felicia smiled up at him. “Anyone who makes Jared smile like _that_ has gotta be in the good books. Now, let’s pop this bottle and toast you, you crazy kids!”

As if he’d been waiting for the cue, Osric came up to the booth with a tray of empty champagne flutes, and their head chef, Adam, had even stepped out of the kitchen and followed him over to give Jared a congratulatory hug as well, earnest and quick, before running back so Tyler wasn’t on his own back there any longer than necessary. Felicia uncorked the bottle without breaking anything and she poured all of its contents into the glasses, which were passed around the group. Once everyone had their glass raised, Danneel cleared her throat.

“Alright, here goes, folks. To the endless happiness of the two most beautiful bastards I’ve ever seen, may they continue to always look at each other the way they do now, even though it makes the rest of us a little sick,” she smirked and the group chuckled. “Because I don’t know about Jared, but Jensen practically glows now that Jared’s in his life, and in all seriousness, that’s wonderful and too rare. Hold onto to what it is you’ve got, guys. Congratulations.” She smiled genuinely and the chorus of “congratulations” went up around her as they all clinked their glasses and drank. Jensen looked up at Jared through those damn lashes of his again and Jared felt his insides go warm at the sight, light with the bubbly in his veins, and leaned down to kiss him properly, tasting the champagne in his mouth and the smile on his lips. Jensen squeezed his waist and tugged him to sit at the booth with their friends. Jared hesitated for a second and looked over at Felicia.

“Sit your ass down, Padalecki. I got this, okay? Enjoy yourself, celebrate!” She winked and was off, taking Osric and Kathryn each under one arm and steering them all back to the bar. Jared smiled goofily, thankful for his amazing staff - _friends_ \- who made sure he could spend the rest of this night right where he most belonged, at Jensen’s side. 

\---

They’d left the pub early, if only because they could, which was not usually the case when Jared was working. Jason was wrapping his second set when they had waved to him from the door, having already said goodbye to the friends at their table and behind the bar, and not before Felicia made them promise to let her take them out for brunch so she could get to know Jensen better in a place where she could actually hear them talk.

They’d wandered the couple blocks back to Jared’s apartment with their arms around each other’s waists, zigzagging across the sidewalk a little as they playfully bumped into each other’s shoulders. Jensen had opened the doors to the apartment with his key because he knew Jared loved to see him do it - use his own key, that is - and they were in so much earlier than usual that they almost didn’t know what to do with themselves and all the extra time - _almost_.

Jensen led Jared by the hand directly to the bathroom. It had been discovered early on that Jared’s favourite feature of his apartment - the spacious shower - was plenty spacious enough for two and Jensen loved it just as much. He turned the faucet to start the water nice and hot, then turned his attention back to Jared, who was standing barefoot on the bathmat, kicking his toed-off socks back by the door. Jensen grinned up at him and stepped into his space, grabbing the hem of his work-sweat damp t-shirt and pulling it up over his head before pressing close and kissing him.

Jared hummed against his lips, easing into his mouth with a gentle tongue, licking out all remaining traces of the booze they’d shared at the bar so all that remained was purely Jensen. He slid his hands between them and started unbuttoning Jensen’s soft red buffalo plaid shirt without breaking their kiss while Jensen undid Jared’s belt buckle and started pushing down his jeans and briefs. When Jared slipped his hands under the edge of Jensen’s now open shirt, he spread them wide and let them linger, feeling the smooth warmth of Jensen’s flawless freckled skin against his palms, sliding the shirt off his shoulders so that Jensen could shrug it off and let it fall to the floor, adding to the growing pool of discarded clothing at their feet. Jared gave gentle squeezes down Jensen’s biceps and cupped his elbows, guiding Jensen’s arms forward so that his hands reached up, one for his face and the other into his hair. Jared’s fingers found their way to the button on Jensen’s jeans but froze there a moment when Jensen’s, weaved into his long strands, pulled just a little; Jared whimpered and felt Jensen smile against his mouth because Jared was so easy, so predictable, and Jensen loved it. He nipped at Jared’s lower lip and soothed it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, and Jared’s _want_ spiked hot and sharp through his body. His whimpers at the pulls Jensen gave his hair turned into a rough moan as he got back to ridding Jensen of the last of his frustrating clothes. When his pants hit the ground and they were both finally naked, their hot, hard dicks trapped between them and already oozing slick, Jared almost growled as he dropped his hands to Jensen’s waist and spun him to face the shower.

“Get in,” he half-barked, his voice low and strained with desire, his hands nudging Jensen forward. Jensen was laughing under his breath the way he always did when Jared got like this, which was often. Jensen loved to rile Jared up - not that it was difficult - and he loved the side it pulled out of Jared - his Jared who was sweet and gentle and tender, thoughtful and eager to please, more puppy-like than anyone else he’d ever met - who got a little rough and growly with the right encouragement. Jensen loved when Jared used all of his height and muscle and those big, skilled hands to take what he needed from him, which was everything Jensen wanted, too - to give Jared everything he needed, now, and, he thought with a soft, sappy smile, always. _Jared was going to be his husband._

He sighed as he stepped under the near-scalding spray of the shower, Jared pressing up behind him, putting his face over Jensen’s shoulder so he could soak it and then, leaning back and shaking the water out of his eyes, his hands absentmindedly sliding up and down along the front of Jensen’s body. His cock was wedged perfectly between Jensen’s cheeks and Jared’s fingers pressed into his skin as he started to move his hips, kissing at the top of Jensen’s shoulder, grazing with his teeth.

“Jared, baby,” Jensen breathed out on a low moan. “Ease up a minute. We have all night.” He reached for the shampoo as Jared smiled against his skin.

“We have the rest of lives,” Jared whispered, planting another quick kiss there before stepping back to let Jensen turn around in his arms. Jensen was beaming at him when their eyes met.

“Yeah, I guess we do, don’t we?” He kissed Jared quick then started rubbing his hands together to build up a soapy lather. 

“On your knees, big guy,” Jensen purred.

Despite the steam in the air, Jared shivered and did as he was told, his eyes closing as he leaned in to rest his forehead on the flat of Jensen’s stomach, trapping Jensen’s dick with his chest so that the tip was right where he could kiss and lick at it. Jensen sighed above him and started working his hands through Jared’s hair, digging into his scalp with his nails and tugging lightly now and then just to hear more of the little sounds it always won him. Jared relaxed under his hands completely, his arms wrapped around Jensen’s thighs tucked under his ass, Jensen’s body shielding him from the direct spray of the shower. He lapped lazily at the head of Jensen’s dick, nuzzling his face into Jensen’s tummy as he washed his hair.

“I can’t believe you asked me to marry you,” he mumbled with his lips open around the head of Jensen’s cock, his tongue teasing at the slit. Jensen chuckled a little and pulled the hair at the base of Jared’s neck to tilt his head back so he’d look up at him instead. The expression on his face read _really, you’re honestly surprised?_ It made Jared laugh, too.

“Yeah, okay, I mean, I can _believe_ it. Obviously yes, right? But we- we hadn’t talked about it, you know? It’s not been very long, and all the things Danneel and Jason say would have me believe you’re pretty reserved. I’m just- I’m surprised. And delighted. And so ready to be your husband. Jensen, I am. Wanna make you happy for the rest of your life.”

“You too, baby.” Jensen smiled gently as he resumed rubbing his fingertips in easy circles on Jared’s head. “And I’ve come a long way. I’ve learned to recognize what I want, the things that are good for me… And Jared, there’s nothing better for me than you. I love you, Jay.”

“I love you too, Jen,” Jared hummed and laid his cheek on Jensen’s water-slick stomach for a moment before leaning back and standing up again, steadying himself with his hands on Jensen’s body. Shampoo was sliding down his face and he leaned in to kiss Jensen’s lips before sticking his head over Jensen’s shoulder again to engulf it fully in the spray, washing away all the soap. Jensen hugged him as he rinsed his hair out and then Jared took the shampoo in his own hands. He worked it through Jensen’s hair while they stood together, his tongue sweeping the inside of Jensen’s mouth as surely as his fingers lathered up his head. Jensen rinsed and then they both lathered up their hands and took to each other’s skin, spreading the subtly scented bubbles all over. By the time they were covered, they were both achingly hard again from all the tender touches, their dicks slippery and sliding together between them, and Jared was still claiming Jensen’s mouth as his hands palmed Jensen’s ass, getting them even closer together before he let one hand dip into and trace along Jensen’s crack, his finger rubbing at Jensen’s hole.

Jensen’s breath hitched at the touch and his nails dug into the skin of Jared’s shoulders where he was holding on to stay upright and being careful not to slip. He clung to Jared as he easily slid his sudsy finger inside him, mouthing at Jared’s collarbone with kisses and teeth and tongue, trying to keep steady as he alternatively pushed his ass down against Jared’s hand and thrust forward to grind their cocks together.

“That’s it baby. Yeah, Jen,” Jared muttered against the skin of Jensen’s shoulder, adding another finger and starting to spread him out. Jared steadied them both with a firm grip on Jensen’s hip with his other hand. The soap and water made everything slick and Jared had another finger in before long. Soon Jensen was coming apart in his arms, keening with every stroke that brushed his prostate and made him shake with pleasure.

Jensen groaned and started to pull back from Jared, trying to turn and face the wall, aching and ready to be properly filled, because even Jared’s long fingers weren’t enough now. Jared understood right away and withdrew his hand, settling both on Jensen’s hips as Jensen spread his legs and leaned forward, away from Jared, his palms pressed flat on the wall with his perfect ass out and inviting.

“ _Jay_ , fuck me. Come on, need you, baby. _Please_ ,” He spared Jared a desperate glance over his shoulder but Jared wasn’t wasting time. He passed a soapy hand down the length of his impossibly hard dick and nudged the head up against Jensen’s stretched hole. Jensen sucked in a breath and Jared slid in agonizingly slow, steady, not stopping until the smooth flat of his tummy was flush with the round swell of Jensen’s ass and he was completely buried in it, the near-scalding, vice-like clutch of Jensen’s body momentarily rendering him completely dumb, past anything resembling speech or coordinated movement.

“ _Jensen_ , fuck.” Jared let out a shuddering breath around the words when he finally could, and Jensen responded with a small, husky laugh and vigorous nodding of his head.

“Jay, _move_!” He whined, pushing his hips back and squeezing, making Jared hiss.

“Jesus, Jen, yeah, movin’- _shit_ , you feel fucking amazing- always so tight for me, _ah_ ,” Jared quickly found a rhythm with quick, short thrusts of his hips rocking up into Jensen. His hand clutched tightly at Jensen’s waist, hard enough to bruise, and Jared leaned back a little to take in the sight of Jensen’s hole: puffy, wet, and stretched out around his dick as it slid in and out. Jared groaned wantonly as he watched, his stomach fluttering hot, sending sparks across his nerves and lighting him up, his body feeling taut as if being drawn back across a bow.

“Look so good taking my cock, baby. Fuckin’ made me for me, Jen.”

“ _Yeah_ , Jay,” Jensen moaned. “All yours, baby. I’m all yours.”

Jared practically growled at that, the spike of possessiveness shooting through him, tightening the knot that was coiling at the base of his spine, radiating waves of rippling, electric heat. He stilled his hips just long enough to shift, letting go of Jensen’s waist and sliding a big hand, open, up his chest to stand him up. Jensen gasped, surprised, as Jared hauled him upright, their bodies flush, and his other hand came around to grab at Jensen’s dick, which had been neglected, an angry red and weeping at the tip. Jensen was on his tiptoes as Jared tugged him back, the heels of his feet poised to sit on top of Jared’s if he set them down, and he was steadying them both with a death grip on the ledge to his left and an open hand braced against the wall in front of them.

“ _Mine_. And I’m yours, Jen, always. You’re the only place I want to be ever- _uh_ , feel so good, Jensen, baby, _please_ ,” Jared didn’t even know what he was asking for as he babbled mindlessly around the shell of Jensen’s ear, his breath hot and his voice rough and low, with water running down his face into his mouth and dripping from his hair into his eyes. He was starting up again with his thrusts, his hand just tight enough around Jensen’s dick, his thumb rubbing over the head. Jensen panted as he bore down around Jared, whimpering as each short in-and-out at this angle grazed his prostate and made his cock throb and twitch against Jared’s palm.

“Jare- Jared, I’m close, don’t stop. Baby, _fuck me_ , come on, _yeah_ ,” Jensen tilted his head back on Jared’s shoulder, his arms aching with the effort of supporting them, the rest of him overwhelmed with all the things Jared was doing. He felt Jared’s sloppy smile against his neck and then Jared was dragging his teeth along his throat. When he bit down lightly, that was it; in the next moment Jensen was spilling warm and white over Jared’s fist, between his fingers and dripping to mix with the water from the shower on the way to the drain. Jared milked him through it with an easy grip, his own hips stuttering as he joined Jensen over the edge. He moaned Jensen’s name as his body seized and his vision whited out, the arm across Jensen’s chest that kept him upright tightening and crushing them together.

They were both panting as Jared finally eased up, letting his arm slide down to hug Jensen around his waist instead. He released his hold on Jensen’s softening dick and let the shower rinse his hand before wrapping that arm around Jensen, too, humming happily as he nosed behind Jensen’s ear and planted a few quick kisses there. Jensen sighed, content, as he eased back onto the flat of his feet, still half covering Jared’s, and leaning into the embrace and finally letting go of the wall, covering Jared’s arms with his own.

They stayed under the warm spray of the shower as they came down, their breathing returning to normal, and Jared gently eased out of Jensen, come slowly dripping out around him. Begrudgingly, he let go of Jensen to clean up the mess he’d made of him, and then they were finally turning off the water and stepping out, clean, a little pruny, and a lot sated. They both wore sweet, sleepy smiles as they towelled off and Jared followed closely behind Jensen, his hands light on his hips, to his bedroom. They wasted no time crawling under the welcoming, plush duvet and cuddling together, Jensen’s head pillowed in the crook of Jared’s arm and shoulder, hugging Jared to him as he tangled their legs together. They settled quickly and then Jensen was tracing the lines of the tattoo he’d put on Jared’s chest, as he was so often inclined to do. The bedside lamp was still on, the soft glow the only light in the room apart from the moon and stars outside the window, and it was still earlier than when they usually went to sleep. Jared reached for Jensen’s hand where it was caressing his skin, lifting it instead to his lips so he could kiss at Jensen’s knuckles the way his fiancé had done earlier that night while down on one knee in front of all Jared’s friends and patrons.

“Want me to put something on, Jen?” He whispered against his fingers. “We can keep watching _The X-Files_ where we left off, if you want. Or I could make you some food, if you’re hungry?” He placed a final kiss on Jensen’s ring finger and then placed their hands, woven together, back down on his chest. Jensen didn’t say anything for a long moment and Jared tilted his head to try and see him better.

“Jensen?” He tried again. There was a hint of worry in his voice and he knew Jensen would hear it. Jensen turned his head up to lock eyes with Jared. He was smiling and it was genuine, so Jared relaxed under him, letting go of his fleeting worry.

“I don’t need anything, Jay,” Jensen said softly. He twisted against Jared’s body so he was on his stomach, partly on top of Jared, propped up by an arm underneath him while his other hand was still tangled with Jared’s. “Nothing except you, anyway.”

Jensen leaned forward to kiss Jared, still smiling as he pulled away.

“Actually, I have something to tell you.” He said simply, his eyes on Jared’s again.

“Oh, yeah?” Jared tried for nonchalant but his stomach fluttered anxiously at Jensen’s words, not knowing what to expect. Jensen saw it plain as day and chuckled a little.

“Nothing bad- well, nothing like that.” He gave Jared a reassuring look. “Actually, it’s about my tattoo.”

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” Jared answered quickly and then again as he realized what that meant. “I’m all ears, Jen. If you’re sure.”

Jared’s all encompassing love for him warmed Jensen thoroughly, his insides soft with the way Jared was so accepting.

“I’m definitely sure. I want to be with you forever, don’t I?” He smirked. “I just, I haven’t really talked about it much with anyone who didn’t already know before. Jason knows, he always has. Danneel knows, too, though a bit less so, and she’s kind of it, really.”

Jensen swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. Jared’s eyes were kind, taking in every subtle change in Jensen’s features. Jensen hadn’t exactly worked out what he was going to say, only that he was ready to try. _Here goes nothing_.

“So, being gay… it didn’t come easy for me. I was raised Christian by two God-fearing, conservative parents. It was a long, long time coming when I finally admitted even to myself what I was, _who_ I was. I dated a girl in high school. Her name was Cindy. Jason knew her, since we all went to school together, though Jason was ahead of us. It seemed like the right thing to do, you know? She liked me, she was smart and pretty and it was what everyone expected, even if… if she really did nothing for me. Not- not like that. But I didn’t know what to do- I couldn’t be _gay_ , that just wasn’t an option. So I stuck with Cindy for a long while. Even… even when I was away at University. I denied myself in silence, refused to acknowledge who I was, and led that poor girl on in the process. I mean- I was a terrible boyfriend. On the surface I said and did all the things I thought I was supposed to, but she was angry at me a lot, messed up over me. I avoided sex as much as I could, made excuses, I know I hurt her- she didn’t understand, though maybe she guessed.”

“Anyway, my last year of university was flying by, and people kept talking about us getting married: our families, her friends, even mine. I knew it was what people expected. But I couldn’t do it. I was miserable, Jared. Jason came to visit me one weekend at school and more or less conducted an intervention. He said he didn’t know what was going on, but he couldn’t sit by and watch me be whatever it was I was being. It didn’t take him long to guess what was going on, and I’ve never been more shocked and relieved as when I found out he had suspected it all along and _didn’t care_ that I was gay. He talked me through it, talked me out of staying with Cindy. Jason he- well, he probably saved my life.”

Jensen’s mouth was dry and he was speaking quietly, telling a story he had never really told before. Jared was listening with rapt attention and gentle eyes, his hand over Jensen’s tight and his thumb stroking encouragingly.

“It was a horrible blow up, though. I went home and broke it off with Cindy, came out to my parents. She said things to me that haunted me for a long time after. I believed her, too - for the most part - that I was the awful, sick bastard she said I was and then some. I definitely did wrong by her, that much will always be true. And my parents, they uh- they disowned me. I haven’t been home since. I found out afterwards that my mom’s sister - who I’d never met - is married to a woman and had been given the same treatment by the family. I’d had no idea. She’s the only family I’ve had for the last 9 years.”

“Anyway, it was another two years before Jason inked this for me. I spent most of that time in a not-so-great place. I was trying to stop hating myself for what I was, trying to forgive myself for what I did to Cindy, trying to believe that it was okay for me to just _be_ , to find people who made me happy. Jason was a huge support, always has been, and Danneel was great because she only ever knew me as a - albeit shy, inexperienced - gay man. She even tried to set me up with nice guys that she knew. Nothing ever stuck for long. My relationships have always been short, shallow. No one’s ever made me feel the way I wanted to, like you do.”

Jensen’s eyes were shining as he paused, smiling weakly and letting Jared kiss him, slow and deep, his free hand cupping his face and his thumb sliding over the apple of his cheek. Jensen sighed when Jared broke the kiss, easing back against the pillows and letting him continue.

“The tattoo is a lot of things, really. It’s a reminder of what happened, of what I did, but it’s also me saying _enough now_. I’d been weighed down by so many things, what people thought of me, what I thought of myself, held back and suffocating, and I was done. I was committing to forgiving myself, loving myself, and moving forward with my own happiness in mind. The poem had always struck a chord with me and it just… felt right, to use it this way. The quote reminds me that I can’t pray, I can’t live, if I don’t love - God, in my own way, myself, and someone meant for _me_. So… yeah. There it is. All my shit unpacked for your perusal. Sorry it’s so heavy, Jay.”

Jensen whispered the last bit and looked down. Jared shimmied so he was propped up against his pillows better, half sitting up, and pulled Jensen close, his one hand under Jensen’s chin to make him look up again.

“Jensen, it breaks my heart what happened between you and your family. I’m sorry that you don’t have them, but they also don’t have you, and that’s their loss. I’m more glad for Jason than I ever thought possible,” he grinned as he said that, wagging his eyebrows and making Jensen laugh. “But all that matters to me, really, is here and now, you and me. We’re together, and we always will be. And all the things that happened to you, they led you here. I can’t tell you how happy it makes me that you’re ready to really go for the things you want in life, and that one of those things is me. I never want to let you down, Jensen. To me, you are perfect.”

Jared easily pulled Jensen into another kiss, echoing all the feeling in his words with his lips and his tongue, small, pleased sounds coming from the back of Jensen’s throat.

“I love you, Jensen. All of you.” Jared said against his mouth.

“Same, Jared.” He sighed and curled back down, snuggling against Jared’s chest and letting his fiancé’s hands settle on his body. They were quiet a moment, the soft sounds of their breathing the only ones competing with the muffled din of the street below.

“So I guess I shouldn’t expect your family at our wedding?” Jared smirked, a laugh hiding in his voice as he tried for playful. Jensen snorted.

“Definitely not. Except for my aunt and her wife, of course.”

“Of course,” Jared agreed.

“What about yours? Jare, have you already told them?” Jensen tilted his head to look at him.

“Oh, they’ll all be there, all right. They’ve always been fine with my being gay. Honestly? They’re going to be beyond excited. I thought I’d wait to tell them when we’re together, when you come home with me at Christmas.”

“Christmas!” Jensen exclaimed. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him but of course it made sense. They’d spend Christmas together. With Jared’s family. Jensen warmed at the thought, a little anxious but more than anything, excited. He hadn’t been part of a big family Christmas in practically a decade. It would be kind of wonderful. “Yeah, okay, Jay. That sounds perfect.”

Jared smiled and kissed the top of Jensen’s head, another moment passed in silence.

“Although, there is actually someone I could tell now- should tell now. God, he’ll be pissed if he finds out Felicia knew before him,” Jared laughed and leaned over to grab his laptop off the night table.

“Jeff,” Jared explained in answer to Jensen’s raised brows. “He’s like another father to me. This is going to be quite the email, actually…” Jared flipped it open, keeping the machine balanced on his stomach but off to the side enough so as not to displace Jensen, who was still tucked up at his side, and he set to work crafting the letter, a tight feeling growing across his chest as he realized just how important it was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one was maybe slightly more of a cliffhanger than I am prone to write, but the next installment is already underway! I'm really excited about this one, too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love ❤


End file.
